1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color copier, color printer, color facsimile apparatus or similar color image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional color image forming apparatuses include one having an intermediate image transfer belt, a photoconductive belt, and motors each for driving the respective belt, as taught in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-182766. The motors are driven in synchronism with each other so as to transfer toners of different colors onto the transfer belt one above another. This type of apparatus has some problems left unsolved, as follows. To begin with, a plurality of motors increase the cost of the apparatus and, moreover, have to be accompanied by a complicated mechanism for the synchronization thereof. Further, the apparatus is not provided with a process system for minimizing the time interval between the print enable state and the following print start state, i.e., for reducing the total printing time. Hence, with this type of apparatus, it is impossible to form a high definition image by taking account of displacements of colors.